Same Ride, Different Road
by elrick43
Summary: After a powerful force wipes out all of the Riders, its up to a new generation to take hold of their fate and save the world
1. Chapter 1

ACT: Prologue

The dirt was scorched under the feet of the three figures, two men and a woman, as they ran towards a small relatively undamaged house. The older, armored man in the lead was firing at the monster horde that was trying to close in on them, "We're almost there." As they got to the door, the man turned to the woman looking at her through his battle scared helmet, "make sure he gets out of here. I'll hold them off."

The woman could see in his one newly revealed eye what he meant, "I'm not leaving you behind, Tsukasa-kun!"

"You know that this isn't up for debate," he shot back as a large rhino like monstrosity barreled down on their location. Upon seeing this, he pulled a card out of the device acting as his gun and slid it into his belt_ 'Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!'_ As the goliath's corpse fell to the ground in an explosion, the armored man returned to his conversation, "He may need your help. My life isn't of any consequence; it's up to him now."

As his words sunk in, the woman turned to follow the younger man into the house. "I'll send him off, but then I'm coming back."

"No Natsumi! Listen-"

"No, Tsukasa, You listen. I lost you once." Despite the chaos, Natsumi's voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "I'm not going to go through that again." She then returned to her task, upon reaching the basement of the building that was once her home, the young man already finishing the necessary preparations. "Are you ready to do this?" With a silent nod, the hooded young man turned towards the large, glowing device that took up a quarter of the room. "Good, now all you need is the cargo." Natsumi then lifted a suitcase and handed it to her ward. "When you get through, remember to revive the others to help you."

An explosion from outside suddenly shook the foundation, causing the machines glow to flicker. Realizing what little time they had, Natsumi grabbed onto the young man's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, "I need to get back to Tsukasa. You're Decade now." Planting a quick good-luck kiss on his forehead, "just remember what we taught you."

As Natsumi dashed for the stairs, un-shouldering a weapon as she went, the hooded individual gripped the handle of the suitcase firmly and after taking a brief last look at the world he called home, he set off for whatever was on the other side of the portal.

ACT: A Fresh Start

As the sun reached the high point of its daily sojourn, life was bustling as civilians were running errands, meeting up with friends, or just wandering about. Little did they know what suffering and strife would befall them…


	2. Chapter 2

ACT: Setting the Stage

The hooded young man had spent three weeks after his arrival in this new dimension getting accustomed to the peaceful environment and making the necessary preparations. He now had a few allies to help him with the next stage of his mission. He now stood atop a building watching the normal lives without war "Oi, you think we should start finding these 'chosen' people?" The question had come from a red, bird-like individual, with patches of his color scheme missing, who was currently eating a Popsicle.

"Yes, this world may come under attack at any moment. And I don't intend to sit by and watch another world burn," said a small metallic bat perched upon the shoulder of the bird-man. With these opinions, the cloaked man turned to his companions with a look of determination,

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but if people were to see you, they might panic." Looking at the bliss of ignorance that enveloped the city, he sighed, "and we can let them hold on to that happiness until its necessary." He then leans over the edge a little. "Besides… I can remain unseen for the 'drop-offs'." He then vaulted over the edge, disappearing from sight.

Elsewhere, there were two brothers, both with short dark hair, walking out of a coffee shop, discussing the mundane. As they turn a corner, they found themselves unwittingly in the sights of the now invisible hooded man. During a pause in their chat, he lunged in between the two placing strange devices on their wastes. Afterwards he returned to his task, leaving the brothers behind as the devices seemingly into their bodies. "Whoa, did, you feel that?" said one.

"I sure felt 'something'," Said the other looking around hesitantly. "What do you think it was, Trent?"

Not noticing anything weird, Trent turned back to his brother, Jake. "Knowing how these things turn out, it's probably nothing." Starts walking again, "I doubt it a call to arms for a road trip to Mordor or anything."

With that line, Jake had a smirk spreading across his face. "Even if it was, 'one does not simply walk into Mordor'." At which point he started laughing to himself while Trent groaned at the use of the Boromir quote.

After the face-palm, Trent rolled his eyes saying, "Its official, I'm not going to read any more books that have the potential to become movies. Too much stupid comes out of it."

"Says You!" Jake retorted.

After dealing with the first two, the hooded man located his next targets. The individuals in question were in a group of three; a tall man with shaggy red hair, a Hispanic with spiked hair, and the last with dark hair accented with a green streak. They were standing outside of a soup kitchen that the Hispanic volunteered at, "…so I should be out of here at six if you guys wanna text me where the party is"

"I don't know, Ter, you might kill the mood," replied the one with the streaked hair, sarcastically.

"Yeah, and coming from 'Derek: the human Comic-Con', that's saying something," said the red-head with a good-natured tone.

After laughing at the joke, Terry shot back with "c'mon Gib, go easy on him. He's our little pity-case." During this, the three failed to notice the hooded man circling them while sliding what looked like a card-case into Gibson's pocket, a ticket holder into Terry's, and finally something rectangular and wrapped up in a rag into Derek's. After this, the three parted ways with the cloaked individual gone already.

Taking a short rest in a secluded alley way, the hooded man found himself being confronted by a pile of sand in the form of a horned demon. "So, how's the deliveries going?"

"I got almost all of the 'easy' ones done. Is Kivatte in position yet?" he said in response, while tallying his remaining errands.

"Yeah", the sand demon confirmed. Taking a peek out of the alley, "He's tailing the kid, and Ankh's already following his 'ward'. So which of them am I stuck with?"

Pointing towards the soup-kitchen door, the hooded man stood up to leave, "Yours is in there. Try not to scare him, Momotaros." With that, he disappeared again

After that finding his targets was the easy part. Between giving a metal belt and crimson sentient robot-bug to a waiter at a Chinese restaurant, three metal briefcases to an African American walking out of a Best Buy a brunette sitting at the local riverfront waiting for someone and a young man who practically lived in an arcade, and a strange looking device with a card to a blonde man studying in a library the hooded man probably dodged more questions than a Politian. Thankfully, he only had one item of business left, for which he headed to the nearby shopping district. When he got there, his eyes were instantly drawn to a pair walking down the street, one was a tall stylish and sassy man and the other was a dirty-blond lady. As the hooded man neared them to try to deliver the final small parcel, an explosion erupted in a nearby building. Followed by another, then another. Looking to the sky as winged monstrosities flew overhead, the hooded man could only think of one thing, "no, they're early"


	3. Brothers Transform

Act: Brothers Transform

Looking to the sky as explosions could be heard from all over the city Jake found himself punching his brother in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" Trent inquired at the spontaneous attack.

Grabbing Trent's arm and running in the opposite direction of the chaos, "You just HAD to open your mouth with that 'call to arms' line, didn't you." Unfortunately, they didn't get too far before a platoon of humanoid creatures landed all around them, setting out to terrorizing the civilians right away. After barely dodging a few of the attackers, the two brothers ducked into an alleyway. After waiting a few seconds to make sure that they weren't being followed, Jake turned to Trent and in a whisper said "you think we could escape through the sewers or something?"

Jake's question fell on deaf ears as Trent's attention was focused on the carnage unfolding before him. The monsters, which were all uniform in appearance sporting a tribal look of silver and dark purple with what looked like machetes sprouting from their arms and split lower jaws opening to let out grunts that served as their language, were attacking people without reason. Despite this, they overall seemed to be herding their prey towards each other. Trent then took notice of a small five year old girl that was being closed in upon by one of the monsters, grabbing a dented aluminum bat that was in the trash next to him, he charged in swinging and hitting the beast in the side of the head. The strike caused the creature to reel back, giving Trent time to secure the child, "Are you okay? We need to get you out of here." Despite his intentions, the young man forgot to keep track of the monsters around him. It wasn't until the little girl let out a scream of terror that his senses retuned, with almost no time to react, Trent thought he was done for.

Despite this, it came as a pleasant surprise when Jake jumped on the monster, jamming a rusty and jagged length of pipe into his targets skull. Climbing off the now corpse and turning towards his brother, "what would you do without me?"

"Ok, I owe you one," said Trent as he stood up and ushered the girl into the alley, he then noticed something different, "But what's with the belt?"

Sure enough, as Jake looked down sitting above his shirt at waist level was a massive belt buckle, "I honestly have no idea." Looking at his brother, he noticed that Trent was wearing one. The two belts were similar in shape and coloring for the most part, but where they differed was while Jake's was solid silver with four rectangles of various colors and large red gem in the middle, Trent's seemed more translucent with a golden cyclone like pattern surrounding a yellow gem. "I could ask you the same thing."

As the two tried to figure out where these new 'accessories' came from, they felt a strange presence come over them. Then, as if their bodies were moving on their own, Jake and Trent stepped out from the makeshift sanctuary to face the horde. As the monsters started to take note of the twins, the two were already assuming different poses. Jake had his right arm, palm out, and extended across his body with his left hand resting right above his belt buckle. Trent meanwhile had his left hand against his hip, and his right one out in front of him in an almost meditative stance. Without a word spoken between them, the two young men began moving, with Jake moving his arms away from each other and Trent slowly letting out a deep breath while extending his arm to almost its full length. In unison the brothers yelled out a lone word, "Henshin!" With the cry Trent slammed both of his hands into the pads that rested on the hips of his belt, and Jake conjoined his hands at his left hip as they pressed up against his belt. The gems in the center of the belt buckles began to glow as the twin's forms became altered, black bodysuits covered them as armor was layered on top. When the waist mounted lightshow ended the monsters were left looking at individuals who were staring back at them with large, red, insectoid eyes.

Once the transformations were completed, Jake and Trent's senses returned to them. The first thing out of their now covered mouth came from Trent as he glanced at Jake's new, red body armor. "Nice fake abs, you got there, dude."

Turning to respond to his brother's remark, "You're one to talk." Using his fingers to motion around the lower part of his face, Jake shot back with "That's a nice moustache you got there, 'Goldie'!"

The two continued to trade insults as they tried to figure out what they were wearing. While that was going on, the invaders were getting impatient. Ten or so of the monstrosities piled onto each other and merged into a large, spiked gorilla, which promptly began to charge the new opposition. As the giant ape was about to slam its arms down in attack, the twins instinctively stuck out, Jake with a punch and Trent with a kick, planting their attack right in the now exploded gut of the behemoth. "Holy SHIT!" the brothers exclaimed in unison.

While the army was scrambling around in shock, Jake looked at the hand he had just punched with, "Call to arms or not, that was awesome. What do you think this means?"

Trent, who was surveying the area for where the other people had been gathered, replied, "It means we're the ones who have to fight back." He then starts running towards the cluster of monsters that were pushing innocents together, "C'mon bro, let's see what these goofy costumes can really do"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Jake yelled as he followed suit.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the twins, a couple blocks away Gibson and Derek were running from what looked like the Silent Hill version of a griffin. All the while the bird-man known as Ankh watched, waiting for the best time to intervene.


End file.
